


In The Garden

by littlejennywren



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejennywren/pseuds/littlejennywren





	In The Garden

They were sat in the garden beneath the old crooked tree that Anna loved to climb, a blanket spread out beneath them. With summer fading fast the couple were taking every opportunity to enjoy the last of the sunshine. 

"And what about this one?" Anna's perfectly manicured index finger traced another faded scar, this time across the back of Kristoff's hand. She sat with her back to him, resting herself against his chest, his legs resting either side of her. She held one of his large hands in both of her smaller ones. 

"That one was from ..." He pressed a kiss to her temple while he thought. "I can't remember actually. There are two, see?" He pointed to another mark much smaller and fainter that ran parallel to the one Anna pointed out. "One of them was from when I trapped my hand in a cart door and the other was from a fight."

"A fight? How old were you?" Her hand traced both scars one after the other before lifting his hand to her lips so she could kiss them.

"I think maybe 16, 17. Something like that." He chuckled as he felt her gasp. "It's okay, it wasn't a bad fight. Just over some food is all."

Anna was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. The air was warm and smelled sweet, a gentle breeze rippling through the grass. Over head a pair of bluebirds twittered and hopped from branch to branch. 

"And this one?" She prodded at a raised scar between his index and middle finger, right on the web of skin. 

He huffed out a laugh. "That was Sven." 

"Sven?!"

"That was a _long_ time ago. I must have been 12 and he was just growing his adult antlers. They were still pretty sharp and we were just messing around." He rubbed at the mark absentmindedly as he spoke. "Next thing I knew his antler was stuck in my hand. As in _really_ stuck. Had to pull pretty hard to get my hand back."

"Ew!" She crinkled her nose and he felt her shiver against him. 

A comfortable silence fell between them as Anna pressed their palms together, both of them marvelling at the size difference.

"Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Her voice no more than a whisper but he heard it just the same. 

"Palmers' kiss?" She moved to face him and pressed their hands together again. 

"It's from a play. It's a part where the characters are flirting." She blushed. "I could read it to you sometime, if you like."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled down at her. "So does that mean you're flirting with me?"

"I might be." She giggled and laced their fingers together. 

"Well in that case this palmers' kiss isn't going to cut it feisty-pants." 

In the garden, beneath the crooked tree, they kissed.


End file.
